Un destin Originel
by Twilight-TVD-fan01
Summary: Elena Pierce est une jeune femme très belle,intelligente et sensible..Lors de sa première année de Lycée,Elena rencontrera une jeune fille de son âge et d'une extrême beauté : Rebekah Mickaelson.Mais c'est sans contée qu'un secret lie Rebekah,celle-ci est un vampire. Elena va-t-elle réussir à vivre dans ce monde? Vont-elles succombé au charme de l'une et de l'autre? Lisez alors ;)
1. Rencontre

**Disclamer : Rebekah appartient à Elena et Elena appartient à Rebekah et je ne me fait pas de tune sur cette fiction.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voici ma deuxième fiction sur TVD mais cette fois sur lecture.**

****Le matin venait de se lever sur Mystics jeune fille se réveilla sur une chanson rock et se leva de son lit en souriant. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et se regarda,choisit des vêtements à mettre et alla se ès un certain temps, elle revint dans sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec :

-Katherine?!

-Salut Elena!Sourit la jumelle de celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre?Demanda Elena intriguée;

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours.Et nous sommes...

-Dans la même classe,je Elena.C'est au moin la millième fois que tu me le rabache. Sourit Elena

-Oui,mais je suis contente,on va pouvoir faire tourner les profs en bourique. Sourit malicieusement Katherine.

Elena leva les yeux aux ciel et eut un petit contourna sa soeur et alla dans le ,Jérémy faisait le petit-déjeuner.

-Salut, Jér. Sourit Elena.

-Bonjour, Jérémy en lui rendant son sourire.

-C'est quoi aujourd'hui?

-Omelette et son petit frère.

-mh,mon plat préféré.Dit Elena en se léchant les lèvres.

Jérémy rigola devans le comportement enfantin de sa soeur de 17 ans et allai lui dire quelque chose quand Katherine appela Elena.

-Elena,tu peut venir m'aider à choisir une Katherine.

Elena soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa elle la trouva avec une montagne de fringue sur son sourit à la vue d'une Katherine complètement perdue et ne sachant quoi mettre.

-Je ne n'aurais jamais imaginer que la grande Katherine aurait besoin de moi pour s'habillé Moqua Elena

-Arreite de te moquer et aide moi S'il-te-plait. Dit Katherine exaspérée.

-D' Elena

Elena fouilla dans la montagne de vêtements et prit une robe noir avec de la dentelle rouge vif à certain endroit.

-Met ça c'est Elena.

Katherine prit la robe et embrassa sa soeur.

-Merci,Petite Katherine.

-Aller va la mettre je t'attend.

Katherine esquissa et alla se revint après un certain temps avec la robe sur n'avait pas chaumé.Katherine été magnifique avec cette robe.

-Tu est Elena.

Katherine en lui rendant son sourire.

Les soeurs descendirent dans le salon,mangèrent et allèrent au Lycée pour leur première année été plus âgée que sa soeur mais elle avait demandé à être avec é c'est un grand mot,je dirais plutôt obligé chez elle, une voiture les attendait.Jérémy été fit signe à ces soeurs pour qu'elles le rejoigne et elles montèrent ensemble dans la décapotable noir de leur frè é au bahut, Elena et Katherine allèrent en direction de leur salle de classe quand Elena rentra dans une jeune femme -ci été accompagnée d'une autre fille métisse de peau et d'une beauté é ce qui se voyait le plus chez elles s'été leurs yeux doré.

-Ha,désolé de t'être rentré dedans. S'escusa Elena.

-Il n'y a pas de la blonde. Mais pourrais-je savoir le prénom de la magnifique personne qui m'as rentré avec un sourire malicieux la blonde.

-Je m'appelle celle-ci en lui souriant.

-Et moi aussi celle-ci?

-Elena et Katherine?Ce sont de beau pré la blonde.

-Merci et vous comment vous appelais vous?demanda Katherine.

-Moi c'est Caroline et elle s'est...

la métisse.

-Nous sommes soeur.Répliqua Caroline.

-Nous aussi.

-On l'aurais deviné.Sourit Bonnie.

Les quatre jeunes filles rigolèrent et discutèrent.

-Il se fait tard,dans quelle classe êtes-vous?Demanda Elena.

-On est en première anné Caroline.

-Nous Elena.

-On sera peut être dans la même classe.répliqua Katherine.

-Oui,nous l'espérons. Sourit Caroline.

Après des aux revoir, les filles se séparè et Elena allèrent dans l'ail est du bâtiment,l'ail destiné aux premières anné et Bonnie étaient déjà là.Elles regardèrent les listes et vinrent vers les filles.

-Vous êtes avec Caroline.

-Toute les deux?Demanda Katherine en regardant Elena.

-Oui toutes les Bonnie.

Les 4 filles rigolèrent et rentrèrent dans la classe.Là, il y avait déjà des élevés. Les filles installèrent aux fond et discutèrent le temps que les cours commencent. Après un certain temps,le professeur arriva et tous les élèves allèrent à leurs 4 filles arrêtèrent de papoter et regardèrent le professeur. Caroline été vers la fenêtre,Bonnie été juste devans elle,Elena été à coté de Caroline et Katherine devans prof commença les présentations quand une fille de l'âge d'Elena vint s'installé à coté d' ne fit pas attention à elle sur le le prof demanda à Katherine de se présenté,celle-ci se leva et dit :

-Moi c'est Katherine,j'ai 17 ans,j'est une soeur jumelle dans cette même classe et je déteste que l'on se foute de moi. Sourit Katherine avant de reprendre.J'adore draguer et j'adore la ce que j'aime pas dessus tout c'est ma à.Enchanté Katherine en se rasseyant.

Puis vint le tour d'Elena.

-Salut moi c'est Elena,j'ai 17 ans et je suis la soeur jumelle de cette prétentieuse qui est devans le monde Elena que j'adore c'est sortir avec mes amies, embêter ma dit souvent que je suis très gentil mais attention je peut être gentil mais très perverse des fois. Sourit Elena.

-Sa je Katherine.

-Ensuite,ma famille et tous ce qui compte pour moi dans ma j'attend avec impatience ma princesse Elena devans l'incompréhension de toute la classe sauf de vous ai pas dit?Je suis voilà c'est tout.

Elena se rassit et sourit à Katherine,Caroline et le monde fut passé sauf la belle blonde à coté d'Elena. C'été son tour,elle se leva et commença.

-Bonjour,moi c'est Rebekah, j'ai 17 ans, je suis de retour à Mystics Falls après 10 ans d'abscence. J'adore taquinée mes 3 frè suis plutôt sadique quand je le Rebekah.

Elena été comme hypnotisé par la elle commençait à la détaillé ,Rebekah le fit pour elle.

-Je suis blonde,bien batis à ce que tout le monde dit,j'ai les yeux rouges sang et ce n'est pas des lentilles je suis née comme ça.J'ai les mains très fines et j'en suis fière de plus que mes fait du 40 et du 37 en gens adorent mon regard et je suis très à, Rebekah en se rasseyant.

Elena été stupéfaite comme tous les autres mais elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Ha et j'aller oublié.Dit Rebekah, je suis aussi celle-ci en regardant Elena.

Le petit sourire de celle-ci fut transformer en un sourire des plus malicieux..Rebekah et Elena se regardèrent dans les elle eurent la même pensée :

-_"Mon dieu qu'elle est sera une année magnifique."_Pensèrent les deux filles avant de reporter leurs regards sur le prof qui été comme tous le monde sous le choc de ce que venait de dire dit à Elena.

-Tu as une touche petite Katherine.

Elena ne répondit pas et regarda Rebekah qui la regardé se sourirent.

-Ho Elena malicieusement.

_-"l'année va être interressante"_Pensèrent ensemble la brune et la blonde avec un petit sourire.

**Voici le premier chapitre ;)**

**Reviews please :D**


	2. Premier Baiser

**Disclaimer : comme d'habitude ^^**

Les cours de la matinée venait de se filles allèrent au prirent une table à 5 place. Choisit par Katherine qui n'arreîter pas de regarder en arrière comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Allait savoir filles discutèrent et se fut Caroline qui entama le sujet : Rebekah.

-Alors Elena, comment tu trouve la blonde à coté de toi?Demanda Caroline

-Tu veut parler de Rebekah?Elle est superbe,tous à fait mon Elena avec un sourire malicieux.

-Katherine,ta soeur est toujours comme ça avec les filles?Plaisanta Bonnie

-Oui et tu n'as rien Katherine

-Ha sa va, je l'as trouve pas mal c'est pas un drame.

-Elena, tu t'est vu quand tu la regarde?Tu la dévore des Bonnie

-Et quand elle te regarde tu lui sourit bê Caroline

-Et quand elle a dit qu'elle été lesbienne,tu t'est mise à sourire.Répliqua Katherine

Elena regardait les filles d'un regard gênée et quand Katherine répliqua une certaine phrase,elle fut toute que sa jumelle fit remarquer.  
-Mais enfaîte elle te plait et pas qu'un Katherine.

-Bon d'accord,j'admet je veut trop sortir avec elle mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour.Répliqua Elena.

-Voyant comme tu l'as regarde et comme elle te regarde sa en sera..Perso,moi je pence que tu est tombée de suite sous le charme de la belle Caroline.

-Oui,peut être.C'est même sûr qu'elle me que je l'ai vu je pence à elle mais sa fait que 4 heures que je la connait je ne peut pas être déja tombée amoureuse d'elle!

-Le grand amour nous tombe dessus même dans les 5 minutes après la rencontre.Répliqua tu veut on peut voir si elle as les même sentiments que toi.

-Mais comment?Toi tu as une idée en tê Elena en regardant Katherine.

-Oui,Tien elle elle est toute malicieusement Katherine.

-Ne me dit pas que tu nous as prit une table à 5 par ç en plus elle vient vers Elena en se retournant.

Rebekah repéra Elena qui la dévorais des yeux avant de se retourner quand la blonde la sourit et décida d'aller voir les filles.

-Bonjour les filles,je peut me joindre à vous?Demanda la blonde.

-Bien sûr. prend ma place.J'allais changer de toute faç Katherine en changeant de place.

Elle se mit à coté d'Elena or qu'elle été en face d' se mit en face de la brune et sourit devans une Elena complètement gênée et toute rouge.

-Alors tu est nouvelle à Mystics Falls?demanda Caroline.

-Non, en faite je suis née ici mais je suis partie pour des raison familiale,il y a 10 Rebekah

-Je voit et tu as 17 ans?

-Oui,bientôt 18 Rebekah.

-Ha comme Elena et on n'as que 16 ans avec ma Caroline.

-Vous êtes jumelle?Demanda Rebekah à Elena qui tourna son regard vers la blonde

Elena.

-Vous êtes vraiment semblable,c'est assez troublant mais très interresant. Sourit malicieusement la blonde.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose sur tes yeux.Répliqua Elena malicieusement.

-Mes yeux? Tu l'est aime?

-Beaucoup.

Katherine,Caroline et Bonnie sourirent devant les deux filles qui se draguait mutuellement Katherine fit tombée sa fourchette et quand elle la ramassa elle vit Elena faire du pied à Rebekah qui lui rendait avec un grand plaisir. Katherine se releva et avait un énorme et Bonnie se regardèrent et sourirent à leurs tour.

-Alors que fait tu en dehors des cours,Elena?Demanda Rebekah.

-je sort souvent en boî Elena.

-Tu aime t'amuser et te divertir?

-Oui beaucoup et toi?

-Nous sommes pareil Rebekah.

-Ta beauté est très Elena.

-Je te retourne le Rebekah avec la même expression.

-Les filles on est là.Plaisanta Katherine.

-Désolé.Dirent Elena et Rebekah.

-Alors comme ça, tu aime aussi les filles?Demanda Katherine

Elena.

-Bin quoi c'est toi qui voulais qu'on lui Katherine.

Elena été toute blanche et posa sa tête entre ces mains sur la sourit devans la réaction de la allait répondre mais la sonnerie retentit et elle se leva,Elena fit de même mais Rebekah la prit par le bras et l'attira à elle.Là sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment,la blonde l' eut seulement le temps de comprendre le geste de sa camarade que celle-ci cassa le baiser et partit en regardant malicieusement Elena par dessus son é ,elle, regardé Rebekah en se touchant les lèvres et en souriant.

-Je confirme : cette année va être des plus Elena.

Les filles ne répondirent pas et suivirent Elena qui partit du retournèrent en quand Elena pénétra dans la salle,elle ne vit pas Rebekah.C'est avec le coeur lourd qu'elle se mit à sa là elle vit un l'ouvrit.

_Ma chère Elena,_  
_Je t'attend dans les toilettes, rejoint moi qu'on continue ce que nous avons commençais._  
_Rebekah.  
_  
Elena sourit et mit le mot sur sa table avant de partir vers la été intriguer et elle vit un mot sur le bureau de sa sourit en le lisant.

-C'est quoi?demanda Bonnie.

-Un mot assez cool pour ma chère Katherine.

-De Rebekah?Sourit Caroline.

-Oui.

-Sa dit quoi?

-Ma chère Elena, je t'attend dans les toilettes, rejoint moi qu'on continue ce qu'on as commenç Katherine.

-Ouha c'est Bonnie.

-Je sens qu'elle en aurons pour plus d'une Caroline.

-Je sens que ma soeur va être au ange ce Katherine

Les filles rigolèrent.

Elena rejoignit Rebekah dans les -ci y été déjà et attendait assise sur le bord du sourit quand Elena -ci sourit et embrassa blonde lui rendit son baiser fut passionnée et cassa le baiser à contre coeur et regarda dans les yeux Rebekah.

-Rebekah,m'aime tu?demanda stressé Elena.

t'aime et si tu m'aime aussi je te le rendrait pour toute ma Rebekah en passant ces bras sur les épaules d'Elena.

Celle-ci sourit à la déclaration de la passa ces mains sur les hanches de la blonde, la faisant frissonné au elle reprit passionnément ces lèvres Le baiser fut long et quand les deux filles n'eurent plus de souffle elle se séparè regarda dans les yeux Rebekah en -ci souriait reprit les lèvres de la brune et quand elle voulut lui enlever son haut,Elena se rétracta.

-Elena?Tu est encore vierge?Demanda Rebekah.

Elena ne répondit pas et baissa les Rebekah lui prit le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Elena?Dit le moi s' -demanda Rebekah.

-Oui, je le tous bas Elena.

Rebekah prit dans ces bras Elena celle-ci répondit à son étreinte.

-Tu sais c'est pas une honte d'être vierge à 17 le suis Rebekah en regardant dans les yeux Elena.

-Vraiment?

-Oui,tu est ma premiè Rebekah.

-Tu est ma première aussi.

-Si tu veut pas le faire toute suite, je le comprend, c'est un peu tôt et c'est pas très confortable Rebekah.

-Oui.

Rebekah ne répondit pas et reprit les lèvres d' -ci lui rendit le passèrent toute la journée à se câlinée et à s'embrasser dans les la sonnerie retentit, elle été assise par terre Elena sur les genoux de blonde lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux et Elena avait fermé les yeux en croisant ces mains dans ceux de sa petite amie.

-Bekah,on devrait y Elena.

-Tu as raison.

Elena se leva et tendit la main à -ci la prit et se sortirent mains dans la main et elles allèrent vers les les vit venir main dans la main.

-Ha bas vous voilà.Sourit vous avez?

-Katherine,sa te regarde Elena gêné.

-On ne l'as pas Rebekah en serrant un peu plus la main d'Elena.

-Je voit,mais c'est bizarre que la grande Elena ne l'est pas Katherine.

-Je suis vierge je veut pas le faire c'est tout. En tout cas pas toute Elena.

-T'inquiété pas ma puce,c'est pas grave j' Rebekah.

Caroline et Bonnie regardèrent la scène en souriant pareil pour Katherine.

-Tu fait quoi ce soir?Demanda Rebekah

-Rien pourquoi?Sourit Elena.

-Sa te dit de venir avec moi en boîte?

Elena ne répondit pas.A la place,elle attira Rebekah et l'embrassa.

-Sa répond à ta question?Demanda malicieusement Elena.

Rebekah.

Les fille rentrèrent chez avait invité Rebekah a venir chez elle un peu mais celle-ci avait refusé pour se préparer pour la boî rentra chez elle mais tomba nez-à-nez avec...

**Chapitre 2 publiée ;)**

**Reviews Please :D**


	3. Vampire et Sentiment

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude ^^**

-Salut Kol.

-Tien Kol,tu est revenu?Demanda Rebekah

-Oui et pour de bon cette Kol.

Rebekah sourit comme une enfant et enlaça son frère qui lui avait tant manquer.

-Tu est partit depuis si longtemps,pourquoi n'être pas venu avec Niklaus, Elijah et moi?

-Tu sais comme je déteste Niklaus,trop arrogant,je ne voulais pas que ma petite soeur voit ces deux frères se déchiré Kol.

-Tu est encore plus arrogant que Nik mais je comprend. Sourit Rebekah.

-Ma foi,tu as bien grandit,petit malicieusement Kol.

-Kol,tu sais très bien que c'est Rebekah baissant les yeux.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser,je voulais juste dire que tu as grandit mentalement,je sais que c'est dur pour l'est pour nous Kol.

-Oui, je il faut bien que je grandisse un peu mentalement. Sourit Rebekah

-Tu est toujours aussi provoquante et revancharde? Dit malicieusement le vampire.

-Sa va toi... Dit indignée la blonde.

-Ou sont nos autres frères? Dit Kol en souriant.

-Niklaus est normalement dans sa chambre et Elijah...

-Est celui-ci.

-Elijah,sa fait Kol.

-Bien trop longtemps,mon frè Elijah en enlaçant sa frère.

Kol et Elijah se séparè avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu est aussi revenu?

-Bien sûr, je t'avait dit que je reviendrais vite, Elijah

-Comment été la France?Demanda Rebekah en enlaçant son frère.

-Ma foi très toi comment été ta première journée au lycée?

-Ma foi très agré Rebekah.

-Toi,comme je te connait tu as déja une Kol

-Tu sais Kol, je ne pençe pas qu'as sa même si tu le croit mais tu as complétement Rebekah.

-Comme tu sourit,je dirais que tu l'aime plus que malicieusement ELijah.

-Tu sais mon frère,personne ne sera plus important que vous mais oui je l'aime énormement.Télement que je veut lui dire.

-Ton secret?

-Oui je ne veut pas que notre relation soit compromise par un secret ridicule.

-Oui mais Rebekah,comment sait tu qu'elle va pas le dire à tous le monde?

-Je ne la connait peut être que depuis aujourd hui, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne me nuira m'aime trop pour ça.

-D'accord,je te donne mon accord, Elijah.

-C'est ok pour moi aussi Kol.

-Merci les Brother. Sourit Rebekah.

Pendant ce temps, Elena été entrain de dîner avec Katherine et Jérémy.

-Alors tu va mettre quoi ce soir?Demanda Katherine.

-Je sais pas,peut être un jeans bleu ciel avec un dos-nue rouge avec les dentelles Elena.

-Si tu m'as ça, elle va pas ré Jérémy.

-Parce que tu est au courant toi?Demanda Elena.

-Binh le baiser devans tous le monde dans la cours c'est Jérémy.

-Vraiment?Dit Elena avec une grimace.

Jérémy et Katherine étaient pliée de voyant que son frère et sa soeur riait commença à rigoler aussi.

-Bref, vous pençais que vous le ferais aujourd 'hui?Demanda malicieusement Katherine

-KATHERINE,je t'ai déja dit que s'été pas tes Elena toute rouge.

-Aller Elena on est entre Katherine.

-Je sais pas encore,je ne suis pas encore pré Elena tous bas.

Katherine regarda sa soeur et passa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci pour la soutenir.

-Tu sais,Rebekah est vraiment amoureuse de toi sa se ne t'obligera pas à coucher avec elle si tu ne veut Katherine

-Tu as j'ai peur qu'elle se lasse de Elena

-Elena,si elle se lasse de toi c'est qu'elle est débile mais elle est pas comme ça j'en suis sû Katherine

Elena.

-Aller tu va finir de manger,tu va prendre une douche,te préparer,te maquillez et te bouclée les ne pourra pas te ré malicieusement Katherine.

Elena ne répondit pas et sourit à sa ès le dîner,Elena été dans sa baignoire entrain de repensais au moment qu'elle avait partager dans les toilettes avec la belle se demandait pourquoi Rebekah avait les yeux rouges elle avait une peau aussi blanche et son coeur,elle l'avait déjà comprit assez vite mais n'osez pas le se toucha les lèvres comme pour ressentir à nouveau les lèvres de Rebekah pressé contre les sourit, se leva, se sécha, se prépara avec son jeans bleu ciel et son dos-nue en dentelle,se boucla les cheveux qui la fit ressemblais comme deux gouttes deux à sa soeur, et sortit de la salle de alla dans sa chambre et mit des chaussures à talon été enfin prête. Soudain,la sonnerie entendit la voix mélodieuse de Rebekah et eu un grand sourire.

-Salut, Katherine.

-Bonsoir, la blonde en lui rendant son sourire.

-Entre, Elena est bientôt prê Katherine.

Rebekah.

-Salut, je m'appelle Jéré celui-ci avec malice.

-Salut,moi c'est Rebekah.

-C'est notre frè Katherine.

-Tu est très Jérémy.

Derrière Rebekah,Katherine faisais de grand signe à Jérémy pour arreîter de draguer la petite amie de leur soeur mais Jérémy ne la vit pas à descendit des escaliers et vit rouge quand elle se rendit compte que son frère draguer SA petite amie.

-Hey,petit frère,c'est ma petite tu la touche,je te fait la glacialement Elena.

Rebekah sourit devant une Elena complètement jalouse et elle la trouvée trop mignonne.

-T'inquiète,grande soeur,je ne vais pas te la prendre. Elle n'est pas mon genre. Sourit Jérémy.

-Tu insinue que Rebekah n'est pas magnifique? Fit Elena en regardant Rebekah puis ensuite son frère qui devint blanc.

-De toute façon,je suis déjà prise. Dit Rebekah en rigolant.

-As bon? et avec qui?Demanda malicieusement Elena.

-Avec une magnifique brune aussi belle que le soleil et aussi mignonne qu'un petit Rebekah.

-je ne voit vraiment je suis sûr que cette fille t'aime encore plus que Elena.

-Je l'espé Rebekah en s'approchant de sa petite amie.

Elle la prit par la taille et Elena passa ces bras sur les épaules de la s'embrassèrent avec passion et avait une grand sourire et Jérémy détourna les yeux pour laisser plus d'intimiter au se séparèrent et Rebekah prit Elena par la main et elles allèrent en boite.

Le couple été devant la boite dans la queue, main dans la se fut leur tour,le videur regarda Elena avec un grand sourire mais Rebekah fit un regard noir au videur qui prit peur et qui les firent entré la réaction de sa blonde quand le videur a relooka,Elena eut un se sentait tellement aimée par cette -ci l'entraîna dans la boite et elle s'installèrent au blonde commanda une tequilas et la brune une simple biè ès avoir descendu leur boisson, Rebekah invita sa petite amie à danser ce qu'elle accepta avec été au milieu de la piste et se déhancher l'une contre l'autre quand des mecs les regardaient comme si elles était des morceaux de le vit et retourna Elena pour qu'elle soit face à face.Là elle l' qu'Elena rendit avec passion et dé voulais faire passer le plus d'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme dans ce le ressentit puisqu'elle caressa la lèvres inférieur d'Elena pour lui demandait l'accès à sa langue que la brune lui mecs qui les regardaient avant été très déçu et détourna tous les yeux,mais le couple n'arreîta pas le baiser pour autant. Celui ci fut encore plus passionnée et plus fiévreux. Rebekah cassa à contre coeur pour laisser Elena reprendre son regarda dans les yeux Rebekah avec un que la blonde lui se blottit contre la poitrine de la blonde et celle-ci l'emprisonna dans une étreinte douce et brune été bien dans les bras de sa petite amie qu'elle aurait pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité mais Rebekah en décida autrement.

-Ma puce, il est déjà 00h00 on rentre?

-Oui mais à condition que tu vienne dormir chez Elena.

-Très la blonde.

Le couple sortit de la boite et rentrèrent chez Elena.

Le couple été rentrait depuis presque 1h et elles étaient dans la chambre d'Elena couchait sur le lit entrain de s'embrassé.Elena cassa le baiser et se blottit contre Rebekah qui lui carressait les cheveux doucement.

-Elena, il faut que je te dise quelque soudainement Rebekah.

La brune se releva et s'assis sur le reprit.

-Enfaîte je vais te le Rebekah.

Elena n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que sa petite amie avez déjà disparut.

-Je suis là.Dit Rebekah.

Elena tourna la tête derrière elle et vit brune ne comprenait pas comment sa petite amie avait fait pour se retrouver à coté d'elle de l'autre coté du lit sans qu'elle ai vu.

-Comment?Demanda Incrédule Elena.

-Tu sais très Rebekah.

-Oui,mais je veut que tu me réponde Rebekah,qu'est-tu réellement?

Rebekah inspira difficilement et expira puis elle regarda Elena qui été toujours assise sur le lit.

-Je suis un ça Rebekah.

La blonde attendait une réaction de sa pour simple réaction,elle eut droit à un baiser passionné blonde répondit au baiser mais incrédule, elle le cassa.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Demanda Rebekah.

-Comment aurais-je peur de la seule personne que je veut au près de moi?Je t'aime et même si tu est un vampire, sa m'est é moment ou je suis avec Elena.

Rebekah sourit et l'embrassa de coucha Elena sur le lit sans cassé le baiser et se mit au dessus d' cassa le baiser et se blottit contre sa -ci la serra un peu plus son emprise sur Elena.

-Tu boit du sang humain?Demanda Elena.

Rebekah mit un certain temps à répondre.

Rebekah.

-Tu peut hypnotiser les gens?

-Oui,mais ne va pas croire que je t'est hypnotisé pour que tu m'aime je n'hypnotise pas les humains ou alors très quand c'est nécessaire. Dit Rebekah.

Par réponse,Elena se blottit encore plus contre la continua.

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouge?Demanda Elena en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est parce que je ne me nourrit que de sang vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal ont les yeux dorées.

-Mais il y a d'autre vampire que toi à Mystics Falls?

je ne peut pas te dire qui.

-C'est pas as quel âge en vampire?

Rebekah sourit et répondit :

-Plus de 1000 ans.

-Sérieusement?!

-Oui.

-et tu veut me faire croire que je suis ta première fois?taquina Elena.

-Quand je t'ai dit ça je pensais pas comme ç moi tu est ma première fois,car je n'est jamais aimée comme je t'aime.J'ai eu plusieurs amantes mais je ne l'est ai jamais aimée.Répliqua Rebekah en regardant Elena.

-J'ai peur que tu ne te lasse de n'ai jamais aimé autant que toi et je n'ais jamais encore couché avec une ne sais pas si je serais à la Elena avec sa voix larmoyante.

Rebekah se redressa forçant Elena à se lever lui prit le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que tu sera est aimante,gentille et très attentionnée, Rebekah.

Elena lui sourit et reprit ces lèvres pour un baiser doux et couple se recoucha et après avoir cassé le alla se revint portant une nuisette en dentelle la regardait avec des yeux plun de désirs ce que Elena remarqua mais ne put lui dire un alla elle aussi se revint dans la chambre avec une nuisette lui venait jusqu'au genou bleu en été dans le lit et regardait lui vampire éteignit la lumière et de sa vitesse vampirique elle rejoignit Elena, la prit dans ces bras et elles s'endormirent.

**Chapitre 3 publiée ;)**

**Reviews Please :D**


	4. Préparation dîner et explication

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude ^^**

Sa fesais maintenant 1 semaine que Elena et Rebekah sortaient ensemble.c'été le matin,Elena personne été dans sa chambre vers son s'assied et carressa affectueusement les cheveux de la brune.A ce contact, Elena se réveilla,elle fut très heureuse par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elena.

-Bonjour,mon Rebekah.

Rebekah été sur le bord du portait un jean noir avec un débardeur rouge avait fait bouclées ces vampire se pencha vers son amante et l' qu'Elena lui rendit avec se recoucha et entraîna la blonde dans sa ,le couple été coucher sur le lit,Rebekah sur Elena,entrain de s' à contre coeur,Elena cassa le baiser.

-Que fait tu là?Demanda la brune

-Et c'est pour ça que tu interrompt notre Rebekah avec un sourire malicieux

-Répond à ma Elena en souriant.

-Je suis venu te chercher tu est inviter à manger avec mes frères et Rebekah.

-Avec tes frères et toi?Mais ils sont au courants pour nous?

-Oui,je ne leur est pas dit,il l'ont deviné.Sourit Rebekah.

-Je sera quoi la nourriture?Dit Elena provoquante.

-Je sais pas,Laisse moi réfléchir...Sourit Rebekah. Toi

Elena sourit et embrassa elle s' portait une magnifique robe blanche en l'attendait coucher sur le la vit.

-Je croyait que tu voulais qu'on y aille mais si tu as une autre idée je suis pour perversement Elena

Rebekah provoquante.

Elena ne répondit pas et se plaça en dessus de blonde voulut la prendre dans ces bras mais Elena prit ces bras et les mit aux dessus de sa tê avait un sourire l'embrassa d'abord sur la bouche puis ensuite dérivant sur sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou.Là,elle le poussa un léger gé main d'Elena été descendait lentement de sa poitrine à son agrippa le haut du jean de Rebekah et quand elle alla l'enlever,la brune se releva,laissant une Rebekah frustré -ci la regarda avec un regard sévère.

-Elena,sa t'amuse de me chauffer comme ça?Dit en colère la vampire.

-Vraiment oui parfaitement.C'est toi qui as commenç Elena.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi,elle se fit plaquer sur le lit,Rebekah au dessus d' blonde s'assis sur son amante et regarda se pencha vers elle et effleura ces lèvres avec les elle alla embrasser la brune,la vampire se rétracta et se se leva à son tour du lit et avança vers Rebekah.

-Sa t'amuse hein?Demanda froidement Elena

-On est quitte maintenant,ma ché Rebekah.

-On ELena.

Rebekah roula des yeux et prit sa petite amie par la main.

Elle arrivèrent devans le manoir de la famille de avait les yeux écarquiller devans la grandeur et la beauté du regardait en souriant son amante.

-Tu habite ici?Demanda Elena.

tu trouve?

-Magnifique.S'esclama Elena.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu est plus amoureuse de mon manoir que de la vampire.

-Mais non,j'aime bien ton manoir mais je t'aime Elena;

Rebekah sourit à Elena et elles rentrèrent dans le ,un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

-Bekah.S'esclama l'homme.

est enfin sortit de ta chambre.

-Elijah et Kol mon dit que nous attendions une inviter je n'aller pas manquez ça. Sourit le jeune homme blond.

-Je Rebekah.

-Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle?Demanda Klaus avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Elena.

-Enchantée, suis Klaus,le frère aînée de Rebekah.

-Ouai,aller arreîte de la draguer et on y froidement Rebekah.

-Que se passe-t-il petite soeur?Tu est jalouse?Demanda Klaus.

-Pourquoi je serais jalouse que mon frère drague MA PETITE Rebekah.

-Ta petite amie?! Dit Klaus surprit.

-Oui,tu va me faire croire que tu ne savait pas?

-Binh même si je l'aurais sus, je l'aurais quand même draguer,elle est sexy ta malicieusement Klaus.

Rebekah vit plaqua Klaus contre le yeux aussi noir et glacial qu'une nuit de dé regardait la scéne avec un petit qu'elle perdit quand Klaus retourna la situation.Là,s'été Klaus qui tenait Rebekah contre le mur par la blond sourit.

-Tu est toujours aussi Klaus.

-Tu est toujours aussi chiant.Répliqua Rebekah.

-Ha Petite soeur, tu m'en veut toujours?

-POurquoi je t'en voudrais encore?Après tout, tu m'as prit Tatia et tu m'as plantée une dague dans le coeur et tu voudrais que je suis gentil avec toi?Dit Rebekah.

Klaus relacha sa regarda ELena qui ne comprenait pas toute la conversation entre le frère et la la fixa et regarda ensuite sa soeur.

-Elle est au courant pour nous?

-Oui.

-Tu l'aime alors plus que Tatia.

-Bien sûr,je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas avec mon frè Rebekah een souriant à Elena.

-Très bien,je m'escuse pour ce que je t'ai fait, sincerement Klaus.

-Pour l'instant, j'accepte tes escuses.

-Merci.

Le frère et la soeur s'enlaça et Rebekah alla vers Elena,lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.Là, la blonde se coucha sur son alla la rejoindre et se blottit contre le bras de la -ci lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tete.

-Sa va?Demanda Elena.

-Oui sa va.Désolé que tu m'est vu dans cette état. S'excusa la vampire.

-C'est pas peut te poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Qui est Tatia?

Rebekah se releva et s' fit de même et passa en dessus de la blonde pour se mettre sur ces passa ces mains sur les épaules de -ci inspira profondement et dit :

-Tatia été mon grand l'aimer plus que ma propre vie et elle m'aimer s'été sans compter sur Klaus.

-Qu'as-t-il fait?

-Il a draguée il faut que tu sache qu'as cette époque,nous étions tous enocre été très beau et courageux et Tatia été une femme qui s'avait y faire avec les femmes autent qu'avec les commença à la il eut ce qu'il est aller vers lui mais lors de notre dernière nuit d'amour,elle en profita pour me mordre et me transformer en fit de même avec été une vampire très puissante et...

-Et?

-Elle te ressemble êtes des sosies avec toi et ta vous n'êtes pas comme été une manipulatrice et une à profiter que j'été tombée très amoureuse d'elle pour,avec Klaus,me planter une dague dans le ,je suis rester dans un cercueil jusqu'à il y a 10 quand je me suis réveiller,enfin quand mon frère Elijah ma libéré,je me suis rendu contre que Tatia m'avait trompée et que Klaus m'avait Je cherche Tatia et je veut qu'elle paye ce qu'elle ma ...

-Quand tu m'as vu tu croyait que j'été Tatia,c'est pour ça que tu est tombée amoureuse de Elena en baissant les yeux.

-Non,Elena, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi à cause de suis tombée amoureuse de toi car tu n'est pas comme est meilleure qu' Rebekah.

Elena ne répondit pas et releva la tête avec un grand lui rendit.

-Tu veut en savoir un peu plus sur moi?Demanda Rebekah.

-Oui.

-Tu veut savoir quoi?

-Je sais maintenant que c'est Tatia qui t'as transformer mais qui as transformer tes frères?

-Elijah as été transformer par la fille qu'il aimer,lui aussi, mais maintenant elle est dans la famille les plus horribles des vampires. Kol,lui,s'est fait transformé,volontairement,par une femme se nommant Sage.

-Une famille horrible?

-Oui,elle s'appelle Lexie famille Volturi ets la plus ancienne et la plus cruelle famille de vampire que le monde ait connu.

-Il y a plusieurs familles?

-Oui,il y a la notre,qui vient juste après les Volturi,les Mickaelson. Ensuite,il y a les Cullen,eux ne se nourrissent que de sang d'animaux et il y a les Salvatore. Cette famille est la plus ressente mais les vampires qui la compose sont extrénement violents.

-Combien vous êtes dans votre famille?Et dans les autre famille?

-Dans ma famille,il y a Klaus,Elijah,Kol, et la famille des Cullen,il y a deux filles que tu connait : Bonnie et Caroline Cullen,suivie de Alarick,Isobel,Stephan et les Salvatore,il y a Tatia et Sage.

-Et chez les Volturi?

-Il y a Mickeal, Esther, Lexie et Anna.

-Attend Tatia été une Salvatore?

-Oui

-D' aime être un vampire?

-Maintenant oui mais se ne fut pas le cas au début!

-Pourquoi?

-Les conséquences.

-Lesquelles?

-La soif de sang, le soleil et surtout qu'on ne peut Procréer.

-Mais il y a des avantages?

-Bien sûr,nous sommes pour toujours beau,fort,puissant et ...Nous sommes particulièrement bon au Rebekah.

-Très drô Elena. Comment vous faites pour en crée d'autre?

-Il faut que le processus soit fait pendant un moment de bonheur absolue.

-Tu veut dire...Dit Elena complètement rouge.

-Oui,il faut qu'il soit pendant que l'on couche avec une personne pour la mordre et la transformer.

-Je gênée Elena.

-Bon on devrait y aller le dîner va commencer. Tu m'attend un peu je vais me changer.

-Bien sûr.

-Rebekah s'enferma dans la salle de bain et revint en robe rose en dentelle.

-Magnifique. Sourit Elena.

Rebekah sourit et tendit le bras à son -ci la lui prit et elle se rendirent dans la salle à manger.

**Chapitre 4 publiée ;)**

**Reviews Please :D**


End file.
